


Amnesia

by Matts_Popcorn



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matts_Popcorn/pseuds/Matts_Popcorn
Summary: (Y/N) promised Lore that they'll be with him to the end. And they meant it.
Relationships: Lore/Reader, Reader/Lore
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some back story for this God-forsaken story. I made this right as I enter middle school, my writing skills being nonexistent at that point. I'm glad this book had helped me grew my skills as a writer however I would not recommend reading this. This is just literal horseshit even for middle schooler standards.

(Y/N) kept Lore close as they came up to the old man. "It's important to stop and enjoy the little things. I'm glad you two understand that ..." Binder smile turned to a frown, as (Y/N) hold Lore's arm. "The clock is ready for you Lore. Unfortunately, you must handle this trail alone." Binder faltered, both (Y/N) and Lore looked at him confused. "Trial? Clock? What are you talking about?" Lore questioned the old man. "Yeah, and what do you mean 'alone'. Where ever he goes, I go!" (Y/N) added, letting go of Lore's arm. 

"In order to save Baron, you must go somewhere neither me or (Y/N) cannot go," Binder emphasized, "There is an Artifact of great power trapped between worlds. This clock will take you to it." Binder continued. "Can it really bring Baron back?" Lore asked, holding the model of the dog in his hands. "I hope so, It's the best chance we got ..." Binder said, which made (Y/N) froze, does that mean if Lore can't make it Baron gone forever? "I understand ..." Lore's voice holds sadness in it, just at the possibility of losing Baron, one of the two of his closest friends, scares him. "Stand back. I will open the way through."

"The connection is established. Please step inside." "Wait, can I say goodbye in case ..." Lore hesitated, Binder nodded."Lore ..." (Y/N) whispered, hugging Lore which took him surprised. "Be careful okay." (Y/N) vacillated, as Lore gave in to the hug.

"Of course."

_"Bring Baron back safe and sound."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

Everything else just seems like a blur until the moment Binder teleported (Y/N) back to the forest.

.-----.

(Y/N) was pissed and so worried for their friends. It wasn't until late at night were (Y/N) actually faced with good news. (Y/N) couldn't sleep how could they when their friends are probably dying somewhere. They have been trying to get answers from anyone but no use. Just then a knock was at my door, strange, Aunt Lindy shouldn't be home until one. 

The door continued to knock. "I'm comin', I'm comin' sheesh." (Y/N) said, opening their bedroom door to only see Binder's library. "How- in the world ..." (Y/N) decided not to question it, a lot of weird questionable things happen within the month. "(Y/N)!" They heard a familiar voice shout. "Baron!" (Y/N) marveled at the German Shepherd who ran towards the middle schooler. 

"I can't believe it! Your alive!" (Y/N) cried, petting Baron, licking their face. "Oh my goodness! Lore! Is he okay?!?!" (Y/N) asked, Baron all go happy expression did a full 180. "Nope," Baron let out a sad sigh. "Baron? What do you mean?" (Y/N) asked the talking dog, who didn't answer. "Lore did come back," Binder joins in the conversation, "But he is lost suffered a lot of trauma, too much trauma for a boy his age. He's in a coma."

(Y/N) was shocked, they felt their world just crash. Lore's in a coma?!?!? "I fear he may never wake up ..." Binder adds which isn't helping with (Y/N)'s already landfill of stress. "I, I ..." The words were stuck in their throat. "Lore's dad, what should I do about him, he already won't get off my balls about Lore." Lore's father may be a neglectful father, but he still somewhat cares about Lore. Maybe.

"I can stay with (Y/N)." Baron proposed, "We can tell your aunt, you're dogsitting me!" Agreeing with Baron (Y/N) said goodbye to Binder and close the door to their room. (Y/N) opened the door again to see their hallway again. "Dang wizard," (Y/N) mumbled, closing the door and plop on the bed, which Baron slept. At lease Baron back to his old self.

.-----.

It's been three whole days since (Y/N) and Baron last heard of Binder. (Y/N) is so worried that Lore's- No! He's going to live! He'll live to see another day! (Y/N) was on their bed, watching the T.V with Baron, who was chewing on a cool looking stick he found. A knock was heard on (Y/N) door, (Y/N) just thought it was their Aunt since it was their off day. "Coming!" (Y/N) shouted, getting up from the comfort of their bed and to the cold floor.

They open the door and they saw the familiar library. Of course, they fall for it twice! "Binder, where are you!" (Y/N) shouted, which caught the attention of Baron. "Over here!" (Y/N) saw Binder's hand wave through the air. (Y/N) walk to the through the library and was met with Binder.

"Is Lore awake?" (Y/N) asked, seeing the worry on his face. "Yes, but I should tell you-" (Y/N) and Baron ran past him and searched for Lore. They found Lore upstairs, sitting upwards on the bed. "Lore!" (Y/N) and Baron both said, running towards him. "What- who are you guys! Get off of me!" Lore screamed pushing Baron and (Y/N) off of him.

"Lore, it's me, we knew each other since kindergarten? Don't you remember?" Lore shook his head, everything soon falls into place. He can't remember, he had amnesia. "I tried to warn you two," Binder announced entering the room, "He's doing well physically but his memories are gone." (Y/N) felt like they were in an endless loop of panic and sorrows. "It's not permanent though right?"

Binder only shrugged. Oh god, this can't be happening. I need (F/N)! I need (F/N)! "What can we do? To help him remember?" Baron asked, letting (Y/N) petting his fur. "Bring him places he's familiar with and try to remind him of things Lore use to do," Binder said, patting (Y/N) on the back. "We can't bring him back to his dads house, there has to be another place." (Y/N) added, trying to think up of something.

Binder sighed, "I know a place..."

.-----.

(Y/N) place the lantern down on the small table. Binder had led them to a treehouse, only an hour away from (Y/N)'s home. Binder let him use his pillows and blankets for Lore. "If you need anything let me know," (Y/N) said, placing the blanket over the three of them. (Y/N) couldn't help to notice Baron on his lap.

At least he's treating Baron alright. If only he remembered (Y/N). Binder only had one blanket and pillow so they all had to share one, making it super awkward for Lore.

(Y/N) soon felt their eyes get heavier and heavier until they fully fell asleep. 


	2. You Scared Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was edited semi-recently. However, the rest of the book is not. So sorry.

Lore's POV

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N)."

I sigh. They fell asleep during the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Of course, at first, it was easy to sleep but I keep having one dream where I'm in a bright room with someone who looks like me saying "You killed him. You monster." 

Anyways, I been up all night and I need to piss. Luckily Baron was sleeping on (Y/N) so I didn't need to wake him up.

I climbed down the ladder and go to the lake which is right next to the tree house.

Your POV

I wake up a start. I had a nightmare about ... her. I wish I never see her fake ass again. I felt tears, threatening to come out of my eyes. "Come on (Y/N). You can't cry." I whispered to myself, rubbing my eyes. 

I look to where Lore was asleep. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that he wasn't there. Oh no not again! I got up as fast as I could, waking up Baron in the processed. "Eh? (Y/N) what's going on?" He said in a sleepy voice but I didn't answer. Instead, I climb down the ladder and looked around. It wasn't until a minute later when I have seen him taking a piss in the lake.

I was pissed. First, who pees in the lake in all places, and second, He didn't wake me or Baron up to tell us he needed to go! What would have happened if he has gotten kidnap!

"Lore!" I yell, he turns around. "Hey (Y/-" I cut him off.

"Motherfucker! I thought you had been kidnapped! Or worse! Don't scare me like that again!" I cursed, which caught Lore off guard. "W-what?" He sturred. This is the first time since he woke up he heard me curse. I try to calm down some more before speaking. "I thought you got kidnap. or posse again." I lamented, looking at the ground. 

He walked over to me and hugged me. It's been a long time since he last hugged me. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I start to sob violently. "L-lore."

"Hmm?" 

"I can feel your penis on my leg."

He jumped away from me and looked down, to see if it's actually out. It is. He blushes madly as he turns around, zipping up his jeans. "Sorry!" He said. "No, it's ok really!" I replied. This is so awkward.

And to make it better, my mom calling me. I get my phone out of my pocket and hit "decline"

"Who's that?" Lore asked me, 

"No one important." You look up at the tree house. "We should go back to the tree."

"Yeah, we should." 


	3. Starting to Remember

No one POV

It's been a week since Lore been living in the tree house which is only a couple a miles away from your house. You have also been starting some research on Amnesia. It says to bring them to familiar places and things they used to like.

_Well, I can't let him back home and their's no way I can bring him to school. Maybe I should play some of TøP songs when I go there. He used to listen to them all the time. I think I have some saved on my phone._

You looked away from your laptop and gaze on your phone. You grabbed it and Naruto run out of the house. "(Y/N)! No running in the house!" You heard you're aunt yelled but you didn't care. Just as long as you got to the tree house.

\- - - - - - -

You walk towards Lore who was sitting on the tree stub as Baron runs around the tree. "Hey (Y/N)." Lore says after he noticed me. "Hey," I replied sitting next to him. "So ... I found some songs that I remembered you liked so ..." You grab your phone from your pocket. "I decide to make you listen to some of them." You clicked the song called "**Migraine**". Baron stops running and sit next to you as he hums the song as Lore shots his head up when he heard the first lyric. "Migraine right?" He guessed, looking at you.

"Yeah actually, do you remember?" You asked him. Lore nods his head. "I remember making you listen to this song too!" Lore said, standing up.

"I also remember making you listen to Car Radio and Guns for hands and-"

He starts to name all of the songs he made you listen to. "Lore You're starting to Remember!" Baron Cheered, jumping around Lore. "Yeah, I guess I did." You and Lore smiled.

You're glad he's starting to remember! 


	4. Mom?

You guys shared some laughs until your aunt texted you. "Come home. **Now.**". "Strange," you whispered under you breathe. Lore took a peek at your phone and frown a little. "You're going already." Lore playfully wined, "yeah, you know how she gets." You said good-bye to Lore and Baron and started to walk home._ I wonder what she wants. _

your p.o.v

Once I got home I seen a familiar car. Mom's car. _Oh no please don't be here._ I open the door to be hit with the smell of cooked chicken and the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen to see my aunt talking to _her_.

_She_ noticed me. "Oh my God, you look so beautiful/handsome." She said, walking to me, about to put _her _hand on my shoulder in which I replied with a slap on the hand. "**Don't you even fucking dare get close to me**!" I yelled at _her_. Both her and my aunt gasped, then Aunt (A/N) hit me on my head. "(Y/N)! Don't you dare hit your mother!" She roared. " Why the basic bitch wasn't here when dad died!" I replied. "Well, she here now. Go get your chicken " My aunt ended.

\---------------------

I only stare at my now cold chicken as my aunt and the mega bitch talked about life. I only paid addition to them when _she_ had to go. "Oh my, would you look at the time. I have to go. Please think about it." She then left the house with her belongs. "Think about what?" I asked my aunt, turning around to see her smiling. "Before you came here she talked about how she wants you to be in her life again. " Aunt replied.

My heart dropped in my chest. That's two hours away from lore! "**No**! **Do you have any idea what kind of pain she had caused me**!?!?" I roared at her, which must have been her breaking point. "**(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)**!** You are going with her and that's final**! Now go upstairs and get your stuff pack. You're leavening on Tuesday." Aunt roared, grabbing my arm and walked towards my room. She pushed me into my room before closing the door. 

_I have to run away._


	5. Running Away

It's Monday night, I got all of my things ready all I need is my aunt's money. I wait for her to go to bed which is somewhere around eleven: thirty. Once she got to bed I grabbed her wallet since she keeps it in the cookie jar. I grab a one 100 dollar. I grab a pen and paper and wrote down

"_sorry_  
_\- (y/n)_"

I run out the door and into the forest where lore is.

\--------------

Once you got to the tree house the sun was already coming up. You climb up the ladder to see baron, fully awake, covering lore's sleeping body. Once he realizes it was only you, he relives a bit. Laying down next to lore. "Baron? Why are you doing awake?" You asked him, sitting next to him. "I watch over him at night ..." Baron replied as I pet his muddy fur.

"What are you doing here." He question.

"I ... I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm" Lore mumbled, waking up from his dream. "Good morning sleepy head." Baron joked, as I just wave at him. "Good morning baron ... (E/N/N)." Lore said sitting up to see me. Out of all of the things he could have to remember, he remembers that. "Damn it lore.." I whispered under my breathe.

"Anyways I need some fresh air. I'll be back." Lore notified, climbing down the ladder. I look through my backpack and pulled out a dyeing kit/knife (Depending on how long is your hair.) I got at the store. "(Y/N)? What are you doing?" Baron asked me.

"If my aunt doesn't find me, the cops will," I replied, reading on how to dye my hair/put the knife against my hair. 


	6. You Love Them

Lore's POV

I watch as (Y/N) walked away. _Wonder what their aunt wants._ I do remember their aunt a little bit but not too much. I only remember the one time where I came over to (Y/N)'s and she thought I was their boyfriend. _I wish ..._

I look down to see Baron making "The face". "What are you thinking about?" I asked him, petting his matted fur. "You love them," Baron smirked, still making "The Face". "What Pfff no, I only just meet them a couple of weeks ago." I blushed, stopping petting Barons fur. 

"Well longer but you know," Baron added as I agreed. "But you still love them. Even if you don't remember them well. " He now full on grinding as I feel the blush on my cheeks grow. 

Before I can say anything the sky got darker. Must be sunset. "Come on fatty, its time to go up," I said, picking up Baron (Which isn't easy since he's very heavy). "Hey! I'm not fat! Just ... Puffy!" He disagrees, as I chucked a little. 

.-----.

I sigh as Baron snore peacefully through the night. I can't sleep tonight and I feel like ... someones watching me ... I start pet Barons fur. It helps me but I guess tonight's not my night. 

I then start to think about (Y/N). 

_I like that she cares for me, I like the way their (E/C) eyes sparkle when they meet mine ..._

I shake my thoughts out of my head.

_Stop! You act like you love them!_

_Do I love them?_


	7. FlashBacks

Lore's POV

(Y/N) and I are playing Vikings in the woods. "You'll never catch me alive!" (E/N/N) the great scream, throwing their sword (Stick) up in the air. "Are you so sure about that-" I was interrupted by a stick snapping, causing me to jump. "Who's that?" I whispered to the oh so great (E/N/N) the great. "I don't know, stay there! I'll protect you!" they cheered, in which we heard a whimper. "Please don't hurt me." came walking a puppy, carrying the right paw. He was covered in mud and was wet. "Please." he cried. "More we gotta help him!" (Y/N) begged. "We are close to mom's house. Coming on!"  
.-----,

I wake up to the sound of thunder. I look around to see if everyone here. Baron and (Y/N) are ok. Good. I let out a sigh, getting out of bed and walked carefully to my dresser, putting on my favorite green hoodie. I was about to put the lights on but a strike of lightning hit it, causing Baron and (Y/N) to wake up. "Lore what happen?"

.-----.

"Lore!" (Y/N) yelled as I put my arm around them, bring them closer to my chest. "Where's Baron!?!?" the light keeps getting brighter and brighter until...  
.-----.

"Good morning sleepy head." I heard baron jokes, I groan, sitting up and see (Y/N). "Good morning Baron ... (E/N/N)." I yawn, blushing a little. It's only now I notice how (E/C) shines brightly. "Damn it, Lore." I heard them whispered causing Me to chuckle. "Anyways I need some fresh air, I'll be back." I notified, climbing down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I'm not continuing this book. Sorry folks.


End file.
